Bandwidth consumption is a perennial concern in delivering information over communications networks. In order to conserve bandwidth information is typically compressed prior to transmission. The compressed information is transmitted as one or more packets over a communication network and decompressed by the receiver. Impairments in communications networks can prevent the one or more packets of the compressed information from reaching the receiver. For example, interference or network congestion can prevent one or more packets of the compressed information from reaching the receiver. Depending upon the type of compression technique employed, the information may not be able to be decompressed by the receiver when less than all of the packets are received.
In order to improve the likelihood of reception of packets in communications networks, error correction coding, error protection coding and/or retransmission techniques may be employed. However, error correction coding and error protection coding decrease the amount of information in each packet, and thus increases bandwidth consumed by transmitting information. Similarly, retransmission techniques increase bandwidth consumed in the transmission of information.